The Mudblood of Slytherin
by Galaxy.of.Ashes2906
Summary: When muggle-born, Ember Shaw goes to Hogwarts, she has a lot of adventures. But one adventure she wasn't counting on was a certain platinum-haired wizard who gets on her nerves. [OCxDraco] ratings subject to change.


******Hello! This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic and I am very excited for it. Basically a romance between a very unlikly witch and wizard. hope you all like it. remember to f &f and review if you do! and without further ado, The Mudblood of Slytherin... **

I board the Hogwarts express alone.

As I find an empty seat, I watch as Wizard's wave goodbye to their parents on the platform. Some are tearful, others are laughing, all are wishing their children good luck for the School year… Expect my parents.

My parents couldn't get onto Platform 9 ¾ because they are muggles. A nice, ginger family showed me the way to the platform, and before long, I was running towards a brick wall, praying that I don't die.

I curl my knees to my chest as the trolley lady came to my seat, "Would you like something from the trolley dear?" She asks. I take a pumpkin pastry and give her four knuts.

A platinum-blond boy with two bigger kids behind him walks past me. I saw the boy on the platform, he was with a man with shoulder length hair of the same color and black robes. I am assuming they are father and son because each has the same gray eyes and a fixed expression. My first thought was that he was not someone I wanted to cross.

"Mudblood," He sneers as he passes.

I roll my eyes at his insult, but It doesn't bother me...much. I finish my pastry and start looking through my textbook, _History of Hogwarts_.

The train chugs on through hills and past lakes until it arrives at the Hogsmeade station. The first years go ahead of the rest with the gamekeeper, Hagrid.

The first years get to the large oak doors of Hogwarts and they open. A woman in green robes with her hair tightly pulled back into a knot waits for us. She introduces herself as Professor McGonagall.

"As you may know, Hogwarts is separated into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When you do well, your house earns points, when you don't your house loses points." Professor McGonagall says.

She leads us into the great hall and we file in between two of the four long tables full of students. A stool with a brown, ratty old hat sits on a raised platform in front of the staff table. "When I call your name, please come up," McGonagall says. She begins calling names. Ashley Allen is put in Hufflepuff, Taylor Clark is put in Ravenclaw, Rebekah and Ryan Crawford and Collin Creevy are put in Gryffindor. Then Sophie Howards is the first one put in Slytherin, Luna Lovegood is put in Ravenclaw and Richard Lancaster goes to Hufflepuff. The list goes on and on until, "Shaw, Ember." My knees shake as I walk up to the platform and sit on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on my head, and it begins to talk, "Ahh, a lot of potential," It says, Creative, yes, very. Oh yes very cunning as well, I know just where to put you. Slytherin!"

The green-cladded table claps as I get up from the stool and walk over. I sit down, and some students begin to greet me. The platinum-haired boy glares at me from his seat between his two cronies. Three more first years are put in Slytherin, Lucas Smith looks on the verge of tears as he sits down next to Adrian Thomson. Bay Wallace, sits at the very end of the table, away from everyone else. Ginny Weasley is put in Gryffindor, and McGonagall takes the hat and stool away.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, says a few words, and dinner magically appears in front of us.

As I spoon Mashed Potatoes onto my plate, Adrian Thomson leans over the table "Hello," She says, extending her caramel colored hand. I shake it, noticing her tight grip. "Muggle-born?" She asks in a whisper.

"Uh, yeah," I reply, "Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious, I'm a half-blood, magic on my mum's side, just don't tell anyone. Where are you from?"

"Glasglow," I say.

"I'm from London. Interesting city, London." Adrian shrugs as she scoops green beans onto her plate.

"What class are you most looking forward to?" Lucas asks. He finally seemed to calm down and is now eating sausage rolls.

"My mum has taught me some defense against the dark arts," Adrian speaks through a mouthful of food.

"I guess potions," I say, "I always liked chemistry in school."

Lucas tilts his head, "I've heard of that, what is it like?"

 **The next week: common room**

Students from first years to the seventh year sit in the Slytherin common room, a round underground room full of green, plush armchairs and wooden tables, all washed in green light.

Adrian writes her Transfiguration essay beside me. She dips her quill in the ink pot and looks up at me, "flying lessons tomorrow!" She says with a grin, "maybe I can get onto the Quidditch team!"

I look up from One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, "Like that Harry Potter?" I ask, referring to the seeker on the Gryffindor team. According to the rumors I've heard, he got onto the team in his first year, which is apparently unheard of. I don't follow Quidditch like Adrian does.

"I'm going to bed," I stand up and bump into someone. It's Draco Malfoy, The Platinum-blonde boy, He stumbles backward but doesn't fall, "Watch where you going, Mudblood."

"Sorry," I mumbled, my face burning red, and I rush up the stairs to the dormitory.

 **October 31th: Quidditch field.**

Adrian insisted on watching the Quidditch team practice. So, we sit at the top of the stands, watching the green-clad students fly around on their broomstick. I was informed they were the Nimbus 2001, which apparently is the best racing broom out.

Draco Malfoy is the Seeker for Slytherin's team. He was a pretty good athlete, but he's a total git, so that loses my respect towards him.

After a while, I end up pulling one of my school books out and finishing my essay for Professor Sprout while Adrian cheers for our house team. It isn't until a drop of rain falls on my page that I decided that it's time to go. So I pull Adrian along with me to the Great hall for dinner. She doesn't need to catch a cold just to watch a practice.

Jack-o-lanterns float overtop the enchanted candles and the tables are full of Halloween-themed treats. Apparently, this holiday is big at Hogwarts. After the pudding, we start through the twisted corridors to go down to the dungeons. However, we get stopped by a huge crowd.

"What's going on?" Adrian asks.

We push through the crowd to the front, where three Gryffindors stand, staring up at the wall. A message written in blood stains the wall, and a cat is suspended in front of it.

"The Chamber of Secrets have been open. Enemies of the heir, beware." I read aloud.

"You're next, mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy sneers.

Adrian grabs my arm to keep me from tackling my fellow Slytherin. The Professors come and shoo the students away.

 **Later; In the first year's dormitory.**

"It's Malfoy!" I say.

Adrian looks startled at my sudden outburst, but Sophie Howards bursts into laughter, "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? He and his cronies, what's their names, Crabbe and Goyle? They aren't even smart enough to tie their own shoes. There's no way he opened the chamber." Sophie guffawed.

"Pur-lease, Malfoy is smarter than those idiots he hangs around." Adrian rolls her eyes high to the top of her four-poster bed.

"You just like him because he's good at Quidditch," Says Sophie with a smirk. This gains a pillow thrown in her direction.

"I'm just saying. You saw how he was like 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'," Adrian crinkles her nose at my bad impression of Malfoy.

"That doesn't prove anything, Ember. You're just as bad as Potter." Adrian pulls her knees under her chin and takes out a magazine. "Did you hear him and his friends whispering in the crowd? It was just awful!"

"Rumor is Potter's the one who did all that. Professor Dumbledore did call them in afterward," Sophie turns around in bed so that she faces the wall, and pulls the curtains around her.

Adrian tosses her magazine to the bottom of her bed and blows out the candle on her nightstand, "Don't worry about it, Ember. It's not like you killed Filch's cat."

She was right. But oh, how I'd love to bust Draco Malfoy in the act!


End file.
